


狂欢之旅

by bcaamage



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: 最近沉迷某漫画某CP，但不想写成同人，就写原创吧





	1. Chapter 1

乔伊目光低垂，盯着面前大木杯里的啤酒，坐姿端正，一动不动。

“达利恩，你这条小狗真乖啊，坐了好一会，一口酒都没喝。”说话的男人灌下一大口啤酒，舌头缓缓舔过嘴唇上的泡沫，浑黄的眼睛一直盯着桌子对面的男孩。

“哼，这点小规矩还用得着你夸奖，多尔老弟，这一只可是我的得意之作呢！”男孩身边名为达利恩的男人，身子兴奋地往乔伊身边挪了挪，乔伊依然一动不动。

乔伊对自己面前的啤酒毫无兴趣，这家酒馆的酒水一向低劣，他也懒得听两个人的对话，昨晚没怎么睡好，他有点犯困了。

“这么说来，你是打算带他去参赛咯？”

“参什么赛？”

“我说你啊，老兄，这个天大的新闻， 你居然一无所知？最近跑哪儿发财去了？”

“可不正是愁发财的事儿吗？”

多尔不慌不忙地喝着啤酒，伸手从外套胸口内兜里掏出一小块折叠起来的报纸。他小心翼翼将其展开，折痕处因为反复折叠都磨得快破了。

达利恩的手好几次安耐不住，想伸到桌子对面抓过报纸，怎奈多尔一直当成金块一样护着，捋平整后才轻轻从桌子上滑到达利恩面前。

狂欢之旅——世界顶级调教师大赛。

达利恩一瞧见这个黑色大标题双眼立刻闪烁精光，“乔伊，你看见了吗？要举办这样一个大赛呢，我俩发达的机会来了。”

乔伊几天前就在报纸上看到这个新闻了，但是他没兴趣，他跟达利恩的契约仅剩下三天，他打算混过这几日，就跟身边的人渣分道扬镳。

桌对面的多尔伸过来一个手指，点了点新闻上的一个数字，然后顺手将报纸滑了回去，重新叠起来。

这个数字上的零太多了，达利恩根本没有看清，怎奈报纸已经被多尔重新装回了内兜里。达利恩不在乎上面究竟有几个零，那么长一串，肯定少不了。

“我听说啊，就连外国的王家调教师都远渡重洋过来参赛了，就冲着这巨额奖金。”

达利恩喝干了自己杯中的啤酒，重重把酒杯砸在木头桌面上。“什么王家调教师，他们就别指望跟我争奖金了。”

多尔嗤笑一声。

“怎么，多尔老弟，我跟你说，你少瞧不起人了，我的乔伊可厉害着呢！”

“你的宠物确实不错，”多尔的舌头又一次舔过嘴唇，“不过问题不在你的小狗身上，达利恩老兄，你有报名费吗？

乔伊不用抬头，也可以想象出主人此刻是一脸什么样的表情，心中不由得暗笑。

“这玩意还需要报名费吗？”

“那当然了。”

“多少钱？”

“六百……”

“这么贵啊！”

“……一个人。你们两个就要一千二百块。”

“什么，他们怎么不去抢啊？”

“人家奖金开得丰厚呀，而且还分了好多项目，每个项目都有多少不等的奖金呢！

达利恩烦闷地抓着自己稀稀拉拉的头发。

"好了，老兄，我就先告辞了，不耽误你发财。”多尔说完，掏出一个硬币扔到自己空酒杯旁边，准备起身离开。

“嘿多尔老弟，等等。”

乔伊眼珠转动了，他听到了达利恩声音里隐隐流露的饥渴，他知道这个混蛋开始动歪心思了。

“这么一大早的，你要去忙活什么啊？”

“码头新到了一批奴隶，我赶个早去挑点好货色。”

“那边开市还有个把钟头呢，去早了也只能干等，你今天给我送来了天大的好消息，就让我的乔伊好好感谢一下你吧。”

乔伊明白了，奴隶贩子多尔准备去码头挑选货物，那么他身上肯定带着钱，达利恩这个混蛋准备筹措自己的报名费了。

多尔收回了提起的脚，他打量着一直盯着酒杯的男孩，心动了。

达利恩胳膊肘推了推乔伊，男孩站起来，顺手将自己面前的酒杯推开。

“把酒喝了吧，小家伙，我可你没主人这么没人性，我的原则就是能吃能喝的东西绝不浪费。”他说话的时候一直盯着乔伊。

乔伊询问地眼神看了达利恩一眼，主人点点头，又使了个两人才明白的眼色。

男孩端起杯子，还没送到嘴边就改了主意，“先生，谢谢您的好意，这杯酒我晚点再喝，现在口渴了，我想喝点别的，可以吗？”

“哈哈哈哈，达利恩老兄，可真有你的啊，你是怎么调教的。”多尔一把将乔伊拉到自己身边，揽着他的胳膊往楼梯走去，一边走一边对酒保打了个手势，然后在楼梯上凌空接住了酒保扔过来的钥匙。


	2. Chapter 2

“你真的铁了心要去吗，泽洛？”

弗莱迪背着双手站在阳台门口，远眺玻璃门外左边的旭日，他没有转身，身后不曾停止的窸窸窣窣声，他就知道泽洛还在没完没了地收拾。

“你到底在挑挑拣拣什么啊，找个人来帮你收拾不就好了吗？”弗莱迪的耐心已经到尽头，他走到桌边，从壶里又给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

“当然不行，行李必须我来亲自整理，绝不带多余的物品，毕竟路途遥远，但也不可缺乏必需品，也不知道有些东西那边容不容易买到。”

“这一点我没法反驳，能带的尽量都带上吧，毕竟你要去的是一个蛮荒之地，就算能买到替代品，也不知道能不能用得惯。你真的不再考虑一下吗？”

“弗莱迪，你了解我的，我第一眼看到这个广告，就打定了主意要去参赛。我一定……”

“真搞不懂你脑子里在想些什么，泽洛，你已经是御用调教师了，现在为了一个名不见经传的比赛，值得你不远万里过去参赛吗？”

“奖金丰厚啊，王子殿下。还有，我一定会夺冠！”泽洛说完了之前被弗莱迪打断的话。

“我当然清楚你近来为家族之事操了不少心，正是如此，我之前才给你介绍了一位小姐，当然咯，她的嫁妆可能比不上你那个什么大赛所谓的丰厚奖金。”

“你自己刚刚说了那里是蛮荒之地，转头就让我娶那里一位暴发户家的女儿。”

“我这可是解你的燃眉之急，不然你告诉我如何在短时间内凑到一大笔钱？”

“奖金啊！”

弗莱迪翻了个白眼，他放下咖啡杯，泽洛几大步跨过来，端起咖啡壶给王子倒了一杯，也给自己倒了一杯。

“好了，弗莱迪，我感激你的好意，这事我会放在心上。你就当我这次是去找那位漂亮小姐好了。不过呢，”泽洛喝了一口，严肃地看着弗莱迪，“你不准通知她，也许等我赢得大赛奖金后，就把她忘到九霄云外去了。”

弗莱迪无可奈何地点点头。

“你把丹尼带来了吗？”

“当然，不然你以为我来你这里做什么，吃早餐吗？”

王子走到门口，在房门上轻叩两声，然后门开了。

一名年轻人走进房间，关上门，先对着王子鞠躬行礼，然后对着泽洛鞠躬致意。

泽洛放下空杯子，直起身子打量着站在房间中间的丹尼。这个男孩身材高挑，体格健壮，熔金一般的头发精心梳理，双目碧蓝，完美的唇形犹如玫瑰花瓣娇艳欲滴。

“非常好，他这身衣服正和我的心意！”

“那是自然，这可是我亲自挑选的。”

“丹尼虽说是我正式调教的第一个奴隶，但绝对是我的杰作。”

“你能不能不要时时刻刻都这么自恋，泽洛，你的技术的确不错，关键也是我的丹尼自身条件出众，绝对是万里挑一。”

“所以我才找你借来丹尼，他跟我完美配合，一定能轻松夺冠。”

“我可舍不得借给你这么久。”

“你不是即将出国一趟吗，反正又不能带着丹尼一起去，等你回来的时候，我也带着丹尼回来了。”

王子打了个手势，丹尼退出了房间。

“你的消息真灵通啊，这事还没有正式宣布呢。”

泽洛整理好了自己的行李箱，在房间里最后打量了一番，然后提起箱子走到门口，抬手刚握住门把手，就被王子按住了。

泽洛抬头看到一脸担忧的王子，裂开嘴粲然一笑，“你不用担心丹尼，弗莱迪，相信我，我一定会把他完完整整带回来，顺便还让他也拿一个冠军。”

“我不是担心他，我是担心你呀，你一定要平安回来。”弗莱迪轻声说，然后一把抱住了泽洛。

泽洛愣住了，他没有提箱子的左手回抱着王子，轻轻拍拍他的背。

“无论遇到什么事，都不值得你拼命，答应我，你一定要平安回来，表亲！”

“我答应你。”

在这个乍暖还寒的晚春，泽洛斯带着丹尼出发了。


	3. Chapter 3

老城堡是这家酒馆的名字，其中只有一个字名副其实。

二楼的客房小的要命，狭窄的空间根本摆不下一张床，只有一张脏兮兮的床垫扔在老旧的木地板上。

乔伊走进房间，一眼就把房内的情况尽收眼底，他大步走到床垫旁的窗旁前，关上了百叶窗。

奴隶贩子迫不及待地插上房门插销，将钥匙挂在门背后的钩子上，伸手把乔伊那杯一口未动的啤酒搁在门后的木凳上。

他上楼的这一路嘴就没有合拢过，笑眯眯地走到床垫前，拉住男孩的胳膊肘，使劲一扯，打算把他扔到床垫上。

乔伊顺势转身，泄了对方的力气，轻轻将他推到窗前，然后自己在床垫上，面朝多尔跪下来，他仰头盯着那双浑浊的眼睛，嘴角微微上扬：“好先生，你急着走吗？”

“有你在这里，我哪儿舍得走啊，我可是早就听过你的大名，真没想到今天走运了。”

是吗？乔伊在心中默默地想，这家伙未必太缺乏警惕了吧。

奴隶贩子顺从地靠在窗前，低头盯着床垫上的小家伙。

乔伊轻轻解开多尔的裤子，注视着已经冒头的男根，眼中流露着惊喜，他探出舌头缓缓舔过嘴唇。

多尔双手插进乔伊浓密的头发，男孩不等对方手上使劲，他张口含住，潮湿温暖的口腔紧紧包裹着，他听到上头传来急促的吸气声。

但他没有动作，只是紧紧地含着，直到那东西在他口中膨胀后，舌头才开始灵活地动起来。

多尔双手无意识地揪住乔伊的头发，将他的脑袋拉近自己。

乔伊任由自己的脸贴上多尔的耻毛，就在这时他听见了窗外的动静。

刚进房门他关闭百叶窗时，顺手打开了窗户的插销。该死的达利恩，动作太慢了。

乔伊察觉到了多尔的犹豫，希望他不要留意到窗外的动静，于是双手捧着他的臀部，加快了动作，男人喉咙里冒出低沉的喉音。

乔伊没有抬头，他余光瞟到一道寒光，低呼一声“见鬼”，迅速在床垫上翻身滚向墙角。

达利恩蹲在窗台上，左手捂住多尔口鼻，右手横握一把小臂长的刀子，划开的奴隶贩子的喉咙。

乔伊避开了喷射的鲜血。

达利恩紧紧箍着多尔，被捂住的嘴只能发出吚吚呜呜的声音，很快就停止了挣扎，达利恩轻轻将他放到床垫上。

乔伊绕开地上的血迹，端起木凳上的啤酒，灌下一口漱漱口，然后对着便桶呕吐起来。

乔伊一边漱口转头看着达利恩蹲在多尔身边，将他身上的东西一一拿出来丢在床垫上。

“你……”

达利恩没有抬头，只是一根手指竖在嘴唇前，示意他别说话。等他找到了钱，还有那张多尔视为珍宝的报纸，他把其它没用的东西塞回他的口袋。

两人从窗户翻下去，从酒馆后面离开了。

一路上，达利恩一言不发，也不允许乔伊开口，两人大步疾驰，远离大路，始终走在林木线内。

临近黄昏，达利恩才停下来，两人找了一块林中空地，生了篝火。

“你疯了吗？就为了弄点钱，需要杀死他吗？”乔伊坐下来休息了好一会，才有力气说话。

“多亏了你那么卖力，不然我也不会轻松得手啊。”火光中，达利恩红光满面，沾着口水数着钱。

人渣，乔伊在心里暗骂，这家伙是为了困住我才下杀手，这个突如其来的想法叫他不寒而栗。“别想把我扯进你的破事。”

“好了，乔伊，别再想那个奴隶贩子了，说说我们的正事，”他扬起手里中厚厚一摞钞票，“现在我搞到报名费了，跟我继续签订契约，我们一起拿冠军。”

“不去。”乔伊太累了，他实在不想继续忍耐篝火对面的家伙，要不是契约还剩一天，他现在就想走，早上那道喷射而出的殷红血迹在他眼前挥散不去，血腥味令他不断反胃。

“好无情啊，咱们过去三年的配合算得上天衣无缝，再说了，这开赛在即，你叫我去哪儿再去找条狗啊，还有你这么好。”

乔伊懒得理他，面朝篝火，侧躺下来。

“醒醒，先别睡着了，乔伊，你真的不愿意吗？”

达利恩此刻的语气有所变化，乔伊睡意去了大半。

“臭小子，我劝你乖乖听话，现在就跟我签订契约，跟我去参赛，得了奖金我分你一成，不，两成，怎么样？我这样慷慨的主人你上哪里去找到第二个啊？”

“不去。”

“哦，我差点忘了，乔伊，听说你姐姐快要嫁人了，听说啊，嫁妆多得吓人。”

乔伊的心一沉，但他躺着没动，这事他当然知道，只是他从未对任何人提起自己的姓。

不过，他了解达利恩这种人，三年的相处，他了解了不少事，达利恩暗中打探过乔伊，也不算意外。

“你真的以为，我不知道你姓什么吗？”达利恩不依不饶。

乔伊缓缓坐起来，目光越过篝火，落在对面的达利恩身上，他清楚此时篝火映在自己眼中，然后一字一顿地说：“不，要，威，胁，我！”

“呵，乔伊，如果耍耍嘴皮子就能杀人——”

乔伊突然嘘了一声，达利恩立刻住口了。他站起身踢散了篝火，踩熄了明火，可惜已经来不及了。

三匹马已经来到他们面前。

“喂，就是你们早上杀死了多尔吗？”一个男人坐在马背上问。


	4. Chapter 4

乔伊早知道会有人找来，只是没想到，这么快就找来了。

营火已熄，散落的余烬七零八落，暗淡的月光被树叶裁碎，乔伊隐约能看清找来的三人并非治安官。

“喂，”为首的男人端着卡宾枪指向乔伊，“小子，是你主人杀了多尔吗？”

乔伊没有回答，他转头看到达利恩还坐在地上，不过此时已经挺直了脊背，目光在骑马的三人之间流转，按在地上的手似乎准备摸向背后的刀子。

糟了！乔伊明白了他的心思，可眼下的状况，达利恩此举绝非良策，他最好老老实实承认，立刻交出钱求饶，说不定还能求得一条生路。

可惜，已然无力回天了，乔伊来不及给达利恩使眼色，只听枪声炸响，惊得寂静的林间几只夜枭震翅离枝。

“去把你主人身上的钱拿过来，多尔那个混蛋死了我们才不在乎，但他身上的钱是我们给他的。小子，不想跟你主人一个下场，就别耍什么花招，动作慢一点。”马背上的男人说，正慢悠悠地给卡宾枪装填子弹。

乔伊脑子飞转，我身上没有武器，就算摸到了达利恩身上的刀子，面对三人三马，遑论他们有枪，好吧，至少有一把，我肯定毫无胜算。

眼下只能走一步看一步了，乔伊小心避开达利恩喷溅的脑浆，翻出他身上那一沓钞票，慢慢走向为首的男人。

男人帽子底下卷曲的黑披到肩头，他伸出手，没有接过乔伊递上去的钞票，反而攥住其手腕，狐狸一般的眼睛注瞪着乔伊：“你是他的奴隶？”

“是的。”乔伊顺从地说，对方的抓握很紧，但他没有挣扎。

“杀人的事儿你没动手？”

“是的。”

“好了，你可以走了。”黑发男人说完，松开了手。

乔伊一时间以为自己听错了，愣在原地，然后抬头打量着为首的男人，对方一脸你还想等什么的表情。

于是他不假思索，转身跑向林木茂密的深处，刚才一直砰砰跳动的心脏突然平缓，刚才一直不敢大口喘息，此时呼吸也顺畅起来，转眼他就跑出了十几米。

他无暇胡思乱想，聚精会神聆听耳畔风声，果不其然，身后有一匹马开始慢跑，继而加速。

我就知道天底下没有这样的好事！乔伊暗自揣摩，他不再去思考是跑直线还是之字形路线，此时已然毫无意义。

跟着，他听见枪响，他一直默数着马蹄声，计算子弹飞过来的时间，左脚使劲蹬地，一跃而起，子弹打中了松软的土地。

“糟了，中计了！”乔伊低呼。

就在他腾空避开子弹时，听见凌空飞来的绳索，绳圈套住了他尚未着地的左脚。

身后马蹄声放缓，继而又开始慢跑，不过马头已掉转了方向，绳索的拉力将乔伊拖过满地枯枝碎叶，很快他又回到了那一小片空地。

三个男人齐声大笑，笑声在林间听得格外诡异。

“急什么，臭小子，虽然你没动手杀人，可是，你吸了多尔的老二！我们怎会白白放跑这样的乐子！”为首的男人说。

此刻三人已经下马，一人去把三匹马栓到树上，黑发男人来到乔伊身边蹲下，另一人把乔伊翻个身，让他趴在地上，将其双手扭到身后，用套住乔伊左脚绳索的另一端捆住双手。然后拦腰抬起他的臀部，使他双膝跪地。

“大哥，捆好了，你先来。”男人对着为首的的男人说。

“一起来，早点完事，还得重新找个奴隶贩子，顺便把这家伙卖掉。”大哥大度地说。

乔伊心头一沉，不行，不能让他们胡乱，我肯定会受伤的，必须把主动权掌握在自己手里，伺机逃跑先放到下一步，最重要的是不能受太严重的伤。

乔伊对着大哥，挤出笑脸，声音甜腻，只是受伤的喉咙有点沙哑：“先生们，我不会跑，我能让你们快活，求你们放开我的手！”

“你当我们是傻子啊，我们还不知道怎么让自己快活吗？”大哥说完，从口袋里掏出一块不知道是什么布，塞进乔伊嘴里。

大哥坐在地上，褪下了裤子，钳子一般的大手抓住乔伊两边肩膀，另一个男人从身后抓着捆住乔伊双手的绳子将他提起来，对着男人的老二，使劲压下去。

惨叫声被塞口布隔绝了一部分，没有润滑，坚硬的阴茎直挺挺戳进没有润滑的后穴，撕裂的剧痛传遍全身，乔伊浑身颤抖，大哥将他上半身拉向自己胸口。

后面的男人跪下来，拍打着乔伊的臀肉：“放松点！”

乔伊瞪大双眼，急促吸气，他知道接下来会是怎样，此刻戳在里面的坚硬肉棒犹如利刃，将他撕裂，第二个人的加入，又一波剧痛直冲大脑。

乔伊浑身的肌肉都不受控制，身体里的横冲直撞，他眼前金星直冒，头痛欲裂，胃里翻江倒海。

反胃的酸水被塞口布堵了回去，回流烧灼着受伤的喉咙，他感觉自己快死了。

“哈温，还没拴好马吗？快来啊，这小子的嘴不是还空着。”

那个叫哈温的男人站着没动：“算了，就算他没胆子咬，也不好说他管不管得住嘴。”

乔伊意识开始恍惚，心跳声在耳际重响，浑身瘫软。身下大哥大概感觉出来他的放松，腾出右手抽打他耳光。

后面的男人骂骂咧咧，突然发动冲击，乔伊身体不由自主地扭动，但大哥紧拉着他上臂，乔伊喉咙又溢出一声惨叫，他的左肩好像脱臼了。

这一阵剧痛拉回了他即将消失的意识，不行，不能就这样死在这几个人手里，不过他心中冷笑一声，就算这时候没死，被他们卖掉，恐怕还不如现在就死掉吧。

他尽全力忽略身后的疼痛，开始注意身体的其它部位，然后感觉到跪在地上的右腿热得厉害，他微微扭头，发现小腿边有一块闷烧的树枝，是之前踢散篝火里的柴禾。

他的第一反应就将其踢开，但旋即打消了念头，理智慢慢归来，他想起自己口袋里有一包迷药，点燃产生的烟雾可以迅速让人晕倒，他自己对这种药略有经验，提前做好准备，能尽可能减少吸入。

此时，后穴的伤口流了不少血，也减弱了滞涩感，他一面配合着两人的驰骋，被捆着的右手慢慢摸向口袋掏出药包，小心地扔到右腿旁的木柴上，然后挪动右腿，压住药包和树枝，小腿火烧火燎。

很快，浓烟翻滚开来，乔伊提前做好了准备，深深吸进了空气然后屏住呼吸。

他身上的大哥脑袋歪向一边，身后的男人也无力地趴在他身上，他抽离身子，抓起腿边燃烧的树枝，贴在手腕的绳索上，翻身侧滚，脱臼的左胳膊着地，但他死死咬紧牙关，没有呼气也没有发出声音。

“喂，大哥，怎么冒烟了？”

乔伊听声音，判断站在几米之外的哈温正在喝酒，他看不清这边的状况，于是没有贸然上前。

但乔伊清楚，他剩的时间不多了，好在炙热的树枝很快烧断了绳索，他几步挪到达利恩身边，右手从尸体上抽出刀子，冲到哈温面前，将匕首从肋骨下方推进了他的心脏。

乔伊把刀子夹在腿间，单手拉出塞口布系住口鼻，依然摒住呼吸，抓起匕首来到大哥身旁，抹了两人的脖子，然后解开三匹马，放走了其中两匹。

他脱臼的左胳膊使不上劲，只有右手攥紧缰绳，艰难地爬上马背，开始朝林间跑去。

乔伊催促马儿疾驰，然而上下颠簸撞得他被残虐伤口疼痛难耐，但他又不敢减速。

一弯月牙，时隐云后，呖呖鸦鸣，划破夜空。

他不知道自己身在何处，也不知道跑向何方，黑暗好似没完没了，无边无际。就在他觉得自己意识再一次消失之前，眼前出现了一片墓地。

很好，有墓地，附近肯定能找到人。

但他已经累得无法继续坐在马鞍上，攥着缰绳的右手已经完全麻木，他胯下马儿嘴角吐着白沫，不肯继续往前。

墓地前恍若有个人影，乔伊滑下马背，但那人还在十米开外。

他倒在地上动弹不得，对着人影伸出手，“救救我！” 声若蚊蝇。

他失去意识前，脑子里冒出的最后一个问题是，半夜的墓地里，那人影到底是人是鬼？


	5. Chapter 5

好香啊！乔伊迷迷糊糊醒来，鼻孔里充盈着咖啡的香气，他扑闪着睁开双眼，看到对面坐着一个男人，手里端着一杯热气氤氲的饮料。

“你醒了，要来一杯吗？”

乔伊没有急着回答，他发现自己睡在一顶不大的帐篷里，帐篷帘子卷了起来，外面天色阴沉，看不出时间。

他活动着四肢，试着慢慢坐起身，身体的状况比想象中好一些，然后他对着男人点点头。

对方似早有准备，等他点头时，已经伸手递了过来，顺口说道：“我叫泽洛。”

“乔伊。”乔伊接过热气腾腾的杯子，富含油脂的香气扑面而来，跟他以前喝过的那些口感都不一样。

“几个人？”泽洛简单地问。

乔伊喝完了杯子里的饮料，肚子里暖乎乎的，才再一次开口：““三个，都怪我那个人渣主人，啊，好在我现在自由了。”

“你主人的确是人渣，你身上的东西我替你取了。”

乔伊心脏一紧，把空杯子放在地上，红着脸拉开裹在身上的毯子往里瞧，衣服都还在，不过已经破破烂烂，他伸手摸索。

“那东西对你身体造成的伤害，我无能为力，不过，其它的伤口都处理过上了药，胳膊也接好了，你活动看看。”

乔伊这才注意到刚才就是左手接过来咖啡杯，看来已经完全正常了。

乳钉是达利恩那个混蛋弄的，不过，下身的那把锁倒不是达利恩的错，算了，乔伊心想，没必要对一个陌生人解释，现在取下来了倒也不错。

“谢谢你，你是医生吗？”

“不，我是调教师。”

“噢，你是来参赛的咯？”

“最初的计划是这样。”

“最初？”

“我的奴隶在路上生了急病，没挺过来。”

“我很遗憾。”

“我也是。”

泽洛垂下目光盯着手里的空杯子，眉头微微皱起，似乎陷入了思考。

乔伊打破了沉默，“我可以再来一杯吗？”他递过去自己的杯子。

“当然。”泽洛接过杯子，身体往旁边挪，拿起咖啡壶。

乔伊一眼看到了泽洛身后打开的鞍包，一枚银挂坠摄住了他的目光，就算帐篷里光线昏暗，他也认出了那个东西。这个人莫非就是准备娶他姐姐的异国贵族。

“那……你现在有何打算呢？”乔伊接过泽洛递过来的杯子。

“不知道，也许……”

“不如……”乔伊心生一计，“我跟你搭档，咱俩一起去参赛吧。”

泽洛嗤笑一声，挺直了身子，一双碧绿的眸子盯着乔伊：“你的用词还真是特别啊。我想你应该清楚这是调教大赛，是主人和奴隶的关系。”

“这我当然知道，我现在是自由身，可以跟你签订临时契约，感觉挺像搭档的。”

“我不知道你是不是有什么误会，我身为调教师，可不是随便什么人都会收为奴隶的，你的资质实在是太差了。再说，哪怕是我，也不可能几天时间就把你调教好。”

乔伊忽略掉泽洛对自己的评价，“我跟着我那个人渣前主人学过不少东西，咱们稍微磨合一样，肯定没问题。”

“就冲你种态度，我敢说，你根本不知道如何做奴隶，你资质如何，不是你说了算，该由主人来评价。”

“那好啊，请你评价评价。”

“你多高？”

“就这么高，我好累，现在不想站起来。”

“我看也就一米七吧，个子太矮了。你几岁？”

“十九岁。”

“年龄太大了。”

“想不到你的口味这么变态。”

泽洛大吃一惊，然后恍然大悟，“我想说的是，你已经不会再继续长高了。还有，你长得挺难看，气质也很土。”

“这又不是选美大赛。”

“奴隶当然需要美貌，不然何取悦主人。”

“总有人喜欢我这种长相吧。”

“恐怕不多。”

“那……你带来的那个奴隶，就很优秀吗？”

“当然。”

“要不是他已经下葬了，我真想看看他究竟有多出色。”

“我可以带你去看。”

乔伊神色一凛，“什么？他没下葬吗？我以为昨晚你在墓地就是安葬他。”

泽洛摇摇头，叹了口气，“他是我借来的，出发前我答应过他主人，要将他带回去。结果……我失言了，现在我在考虑要不要带他回去安葬。”

乔伊不知道该怎么继续说服泽洛一起参赛，干脆转换了方向，“我劝你还是打消这个念头，如今天气渐渐炎热，不如我陪你去替他找块墓地，让他入土为安吧。”

泽洛点点头，两人收拾好帐篷，来到了旅店马厩。

乔伊掀开被单，看见躺在地上的男人果然容貌出众，面容安宁，就像睡着了一样，目光往下滑落，突然发现脖子上有一圈粉红色的痕迹，在白皙的皮肤上尤为显眼。

乔伊赶紧后退一步，顺手将身边的泽洛拉开。


	6. Chapter 6

“神啊，请宽恕我……”

乔伊面对刚刚填好土的坟茔，口中念念有词，他瞟了一眼不远处的泽洛，正拿一把小刀往一块木板上刻字。

他轻叹一声，之前在马厩，他一眼就看出来丹尼感染的是这里南边的一种致命瘟疫，发病速度奇快，人死后依然有着极强的传染性。

奈何他费尽口舌也没能说服泽洛将丹尼的遗体烧掉，他在心中骂了几十次，固执又无知的外国人。

他本不想放任泽洛此等缺乏常识的胡作非为，祸害镇上居民，只是，谁曾想到，泽洛居然在这种紧要关头，提出了一个乔伊无法拒绝的要求。

“你帮我把丹尼埋了，我就带你去参加大赛。”

乔伊早已打定主意，必须考验这个男人，难得泽洛松了口，他只好横下心，拖着丹尼来到远离镇子，远离河流的山麓，希望往后不会有人无意之中撞上这座坟墓。

“请接纳这位不幸的异乡人，愿他从此安眠无忧，愿他的身体和灵魂从此自由！”乔伊念完了悼词。

泽洛将刻好名字的木板插在坟头之上。

“你这人未必也太懒了吧，就给他刻了一个D字母。”

“丹尼是他身为奴隶的名字，我并非他的主人，不知道他的真名，只知道D打头，所以只好如此。”泽洛仔细地解释，丝毫听不出生气。

“好吧，你们贵族做事还真是花哨，等咱们签订契约过后，你是不是也要给我起个什么奴隶名字？”

“乔伊难道是你的真名吗？”

“当然是真名。”

随后，两人回到旅店，泽洛拟定好契约，两人都签了名字。

泽洛拿起契约，好似做最后一遍坚持检查，他一边看一边说：“虽说临时契约已经签订，不过，我们如今还有个问题。”

“没有报名费吗？”乔伊脱口而出，他最近所经历的所有倒霉事，都是从他的人渣前主人为了报名费痛下杀手而开始的，差点害他丢了小命，不过也正好撞上了泽洛。

“正是，我带出来的钱不多，路上丹尼生病花掉了不少。”泽洛收好了契约。

“这不是问题，这笔钱我可以出。”

“你有钱吗？”泽洛稍微流露出一点惊讶，不过很快就掩饰过去。

“我当然有钱。”

“我以为你是奴隶……”

“我是奴隶没错，不过三年前我是自己主动跟前主人签订的契约，就像现在一样，所以，我能得到一些钱。”乔伊自豪地说，“不过呢，奖金的话，我有要求。”

“你说说看。”

“奖金我要……”乔伊决定狮子大开口，“我要三成。”

泽洛在房间里唯一一把椅子坐下，绿眸审视着乔伊，好一会没有说话。

乔伊心虚了，不清楚自己是不是要多了，但他没有松口，他知道谈判的时候谁能沉住气，谁就能获胜，二成是底线，他绝不退缩。

“我只是有些意外，”然而泽洛的语气一点都听不出意外，“你居然只提这么少，我打算跟你平分的。”

乔伊双眼圆瞪，五五开，他想都没想过，赶紧说：“那么平分，就这样说定了。”

泽洛裂开嘴，露出一口整齐的牙齿，笑着点点头，等他敛起笑意，再次开口时，语气变得格外严厉：“我虽说暂时收你为奴，带你去参加大赛，不过我不清楚你为何对这个大赛如此执着，虽然我身为调教师超级厉害，但鉴于你的资质，我要申明，首先，你别对我抱有什么奇怪的期待！”

“当然，如您所愿。”乔伊语气轻佻。

泽洛眉头微蹙，继续严肃地说：“开赛在即，从现在开始，我希望你完全服从我的任何命令，你有经验，我不需要从头开始，当然我也没有时间从头开始，我需要你完美执行我的命令。”

“如您所愿。”

泽洛站起来，缓步走到乔伊面前，低着头对他说：“你正确的回答应该是，是，先生。”

“是，先生。”乔伊嘴角扬起一抹笑意。

不过，他心中有些不解，这个贵族家伙，跟他的前主人和他遇见过的那些调教师完全不一样。

契约签订后，就变得一本正经，他俩难道不就是演一出戏，凭借良好的配合，赢得一些奖金。

私下的时间，怎么还弄得如此严肃？往常，乔伊能控场，很快就能抓回主动权，他相信这一次也一样。

“乔伊……乔伊……”

泽洛的声音让他回过神来。

“你走神了，我刚刚说了那么多，你全都没听见？”

“抱歉，先生，请惩罚我！”

泽洛坐在椅子上，背往后靠，“惩罚你，是吗？”

“是，先生！”

“怎么惩罚呢？”泽洛歪着头问。

乔伊心中暗喜，他打算做出更大胆的尝试，于是径直走到泽洛面前，跨坐在他双腿上，“请允许我取悦您，我只用半分钟就能让您上天堂。”

泽洛没有动，他一直盯着乔伊的双眼，“半分钟？你觉得我只有半分钟？”

“啊？”乔伊突然站起身，后退了几步，一脸茫然，他通常都会这么说，还从没遇到过这种反应。

“我看你对于取悦有着严重的误解，谁教你，越快越好？”

“我……”

“关于取悦这一点，我们可以以后再说。至于你之前的行为，你故意跳过了原谅，直接请求惩罚，以为我会高兴吗？”

乔伊的节奏被打乱了，支支吾吾不知所措。

“我觉得，你好像打算操控我。”

“不，纯属误会，我刚才的确走神了，我想也许一点点惩罚，会让我长记性。”

“是否需要惩罚，由我说了算。好了，今天我们都累了，你现在把衣服脱了。”

“什么？”乔伊脸颊绯红。

泽洛站起来，停在乔伊面前，轻轻抬起他的下巴说：“这个害羞的表情我喜欢，如果你刚才挑逗我的时候，是这幅表情，我还真以为你喜欢上我了呢。”

泽洛凑近乔伊耳边，轻声说：“我只是要给你伤口上药。”


End file.
